En espera
by Plock
Summary: Cuando la espera es demasiada habrá que recurrir a otros medios.


_**Este fanfic quería ponerlo en "En la tranquilidad de la noche" pero pensé que mejor alejarlo de contenido Mature, así que lo puse aparte.  
>Espero que lo disfruten, creo que volví, pasé por un periodo muy largo de bloqueo, les agradezco a todos con sus hermosas historias que ayudaron a reponerme.<strong>_

_**Feliz año. **_

_Ya es un mes… _Pensé mientras miraba el calendario, suspiré pesadamente, no recordaba en qué punto comencé a contar los días, me siento tan ridículo. Era normal que a mi casero se le acumulara el trabajo y que intentara sacar todo a última hora, pero nunca se había aislado por tanto tiempo.

Lo veía en la mañana cuando comíamos pero se notaba muy cansado, apenas podíamos intercambiar un par de palabras para cuando volvía a su cuarto prácticamente arrastrándose.

Le había sugerido tomarse un descanso al ver su estado, pero sólo me respondía negativas, me frustraba. Estaba feliz que fuera responsable, sólo que no me gustaba que eso perjudicara su salud.

_Y de alguna manera la casa se siente tan sola._

Dejé de mirar el calendario para volver a la sala donde estaba haciendo la tarea. Me senté en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y antes de poner mi atención a los libros abiertos en la mesa, eché una mirada a la oficina de la fuente de mis preocupaciones.

Miré la hora percatándome que sólo había pasado una hora después de que le llevé su café vespertino, aún estaría bien. Prácticamente eran los únicos momentos en que aprovechaba para verlo.

Sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas, no era como si lo extrañara, estaba preocupado por él, cada día se miraba más desgastado y sólo podría desear que se acabara lo más rápido posible esta racha de trabajo.

Estuve releyendo cientos de veces la primera línea del texto, y suspire pesadamente, no era posible que no pudiera concentrarme. Todos mis pensamientos eran de mi casero, mirar la hora, que iba a hacer de comida, que le iba a decir a Usagi cuando saliera, si debía ir a limpiar su cuarto.

Revolví el cabello con fuerza golpeando la mesa con mi cabeza hasta calmarme. Me levanté a servirme un té, quizás viendo la televisión me distraería.

Me senté en la sala colocándome en una posición cómoda juntando mis rodillas con mi pecho para mantenerme caliente en el departamento que se enfriaba por el caer de la tarde. Suspiré prendiendo la tele, y checando los canales uno por uno hasta encontrar algo interesante.

Aun con la televisión se sentía sola la casa, incluso podía escuchar el leve eco que podría el ruido del aparato en las paredes, Usagi-san no era una persona ruidosa, pero tenerlo a mi lado tomando de su café mientras leía o miraba el televisor era suficiente para sentirme en casa.

De vez en cuando revolvía mi cabello con delicadeza y me comentaba algo, cuando hacía más frío me obligaba a compartir una cobija con él. Enrojecí, no era que pusiera mucha resistencia, sólo me avergonzaba la facilidad en que se le ocurrían esas ideas, parece que ese hombre no conoce la vergüenza y le divierte de sobre manera molestarme al respecto. Diciéndome comentarios obscenos, acercándose de repente con esa sonrisa egocéntrica, recorrerme la espalda con sus dedos, soplarme en el cuello…

Sentí un escalofrío, cerré los ojos con el rostro encendido.

Encerrarme entre el sofá y él, tomar mi oreja entre sus labios y reírse suavemente, mientras me pega más hacía él, sabiendo lo mucho que me embriaga la mezcla entre su calor y su aroma. Bajando tortuosamente dando pequeños besos por mi cuello, burlándose de cada escalofrío que pasa por mi columna enchinando mi piel y me diría.

"¿Estás excitado?"

Jadeé inesperadamente, de pronto sentí que el cuarto estaba demasiado caliente.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho y no sabía desde cuando mi respiración estaba agitada. Todo era culpa del tonto de mi casero. De no haberme malacostumbrado a sus acosos, mi cuerpo no estaría echando de menos su toque. Bajé mi mano hacia mi entrepierna tocando la casa de campaña que se había formado, gemí despacio mientras me acariciaba sobre la ropa.

Realmente no acostumbraba a tocarme, no desde que me había mudado con el pervertido de mi casero.

_¿Qué pensaría Usagi-san si me mirara así?_

Con sus ojos violetas comiéndome, mirando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo caliente, con mi rostro apenado y excitado.

Solté un gemido volviendo a esconder mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, dejando mi erección. Respiré hondo, ocupaba dejar de pensar cosas tan innecesarias, sólo me estaban volviendo un pervertido.

—Una ducha fría—Me dije a mi mismo, eso me calmaría. Me levanté de una, apagando la tele y dejando mi té de lado en la mesa. Fui rápidamente a mi cuarto por un cambio de ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño sin distracciones, lo menos que quería es que Usagi me mirara en ese estado.

Lo más seguro si me mirara, sonreiría de lado con esa actitud tan egocéntrica, soltaría una risa y acercándose lentamente me susurraría.

"No sabía que me habías extrañado tanto.."

Me pasó un escalofrío al pensarlo, sin haberme dado cuenta me había quedado estático tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Ya adentro del baño me sentí seguro, aseguré la puerta y me quité la ropa. Tenía el rostro rojo incluso estaba sudando ligeramente, mis pezones estaban erectos, lamentablemente no era lo único que estaba erecto.

Suspiré avergonzadamente cerrando los ojos, eso le había pasado a mi cuerpo solo en pensar en Usagi-san, volví a mirar a mi reflejo en el espejo, mi mirada se notaba más brillante de lo usual.

_¿Eso era lujuria?_

Jadeé ¿Así es como me miraba todo el tiempo Usagi-san? Trague saliva, casi podía mirar a mi novio detrás de mí, pegándose a mi espalda, devorando mi cuello.

—Ahm…—Cerré los ojos unos instantes al recordar esa sensación.

Sus brazos me rodearían mientras vagan por todo mi pecho y abdomen, murmuraría mi nombre prácticamente ronroneándolo en mi piel.

Se detendría, y ambos nos uniríamos en un beso. Mi boca comenzó a salivar con solo imaginármelo, unos dedos pasaron a mis labios mientras seguía absorto en mis pensamientos.

Sería suave, recorrería mis labios con su lengua y se adentraría lentamente a mi boca, tomándola por completo, su lengua es tan suave y caliente, me hace sentir tan bien. Me voltearía para acercarnos todavía más, me tomaría de la nuca y de la cintura posesivamente. Su aliento me embriagaría, me quitaría el razonamiento, nos separaría unos milímetros y me miraría con esa intensidad que me encanta y me intimida.

"Te amo"

Gemí encorvándome, no me había percatado cuando había comenzado a masturbarme, mis piernas temblaron a este punto por lo general Usagi-san me sostiene.

Mi mano en mi miembro no se era nada comparado con la mano fría de Usagi, Usagi-san se encargaba de que el placer nunca se detuviera, de alguna u otra manera hacia que mis caderas bailaran a su ritmo, lo hacía lento y pausado, y justo cuando se requería aumentaba la velocidad y me tomaba con firmeza. Era como si me leyera la mente.

Moví mis caderas sintiendo esa sensación en mi abdomen, me recargué en el lavabo quedando inclinado, la posición me avergonzó sobre todo cuando otros recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

Los largos dedos de mi novio entrando entre mis glúteos, rosando mi entrada, como siempre Usagi-san me molestaba, recordaba la sensación del lubricante que me indicaba que iba a suceder, así como metía el primer dedo profundo.

—Ah…—Cerré los ojos mientras los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente. La sensación caliente de nuestros cuerpos unidos, como me sacudía, me tomaba, me acariciaba, me susurraba, me aprisionaba—AHH..

"Tan lindo…"

"Mi Misaki"

"Te amo"

Se sentía tan bien, que podría enloquecer, sentirlo dentro de mí, tan caliente y palpitante, me llenaba por completo.

—Humm—Mis caderas se movían buscando un contacto inexistente, al menos en la realidad. En mi mente casi podía sentir el aliento de Usagi en mi nuca, escuchando sus leves quejidos. Su pene en mi interior, violando de nuevo mi entrada, llevándome al éxtasis, apreté los dientes ante la sensación de opresión.

"¿No se siente genial?"

_SI_

Su lengua lamería mi nuca, sus manos retorcerían mis pezones y se reiría mientras me retuerzo.

—Estoy cerca—Murmuré.

"Entonces vente, déjalo salir"

Usagi-san me tomaría de las caderas aumentando las estocadas a un ritmo desenfrenado, mis piernas temblarían, tiraría la cabeza para atrás mientras me dejó envolver en el mar de sensaciones, apreté con fuerza el lavabo sintiendo como llegaba al éxtasis.

—¡Ah! Ah… ¡AH!..—Un gran escalofrío paso por un mi cuerpo antes de liberar mi esencia en el piso del baño. Mi respiración era un desastre y esta por romper el lavabo de lo fuerte que lo estaba tomando. Me avergoncé al regresar a la realidad, me miré en el espejo, mi rostro estaba irreconociblemente rojo y ese ligero sudor me había cubierto por completo, sin mencionar el desastre en el piso.

Suspiré pesadamente, esperaba que Usagi no me hubiera escuchado, comencé a llenar la tina mientras limpiaba el piso, iba a cambiar la ducha fría por un baño caliente.

Cuando estuvo la tina lista me metí disfrutando del agua tibia, me recosté en una de sus paredes mirando el techo.

_Sabes que puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras…_

Escuché en lo profundo de mi mente. Cerré los ojos, respirando con fuerza.

_¿Qué te detiene?_

_Sabes que Usagi se pondrá feliz al saber que quieres verlo._

—Lo sé—Dije para mí mismo.

Me resbalé por la pared de la tina hasta que el agua casi llegara a mi nariz.

"Oi.. Misaki, no te duermas aquí.."

Escuché en mi mente, solté una risita antes de levantarme. Usagi de alguna manera se había adentrado a mis pensamientos para nunca salir.

Salí de la tina y me coloqué el cambio que había traído. Tenía que aceptar que no iba a poder concentrarme mientras me estuviera alejado de Usagi-san. Prefería tener a un Usagi callado a mi lado en la realidad, a uno insistente en mi mente.

Tomé mis cosas de la mesa de la sala, y me pose enfrente de la oficina del escritor. Algo de mí no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Toqué la puerta y espere paciente a recibir una afirmativa. Mi corazón se sobresaltó, tragué saliva justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba sentado en su silla, se miraba cansado, por sus ojeras y el cabello desacomodado. Sentí un leve rubor manchar mis mejillas al mirarlo sonreírme, me examinó antes de hablar, prestando atención a los libros en mis manos.

—¿Buscabas algo?

Desvié la mirada, de pronto toda la vergüenza había caído de una, en ese momento debía ser muy infantil de mi parte.

—N..no en realidad, sólo quería preguntarte si podía terminar mis ensayos aquí—No supe como habrá reaccionado porque estaba muy ocupado mirando el piso— ¡Es que! ¡Abajo.. me distrae mucho la tele! ¡En mi cuarto me distrae la laptop!—Me excusé levantando la mirada, percatándome de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro—Sólo pensé que sería un buen lugar para concentrarme, y ¡Pr..prometo no interrumpirte ni nada!

—¡Misaki!—Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba entre sus brazos, cerré los ojos apenado al sentir su corazón palpitar en mi oído, la garganta se me había secado, así como las fuerzas. No tuve el ánimo de resistirme, de igual manera no hubiera tenido la voz para hacerlo. Me beso la frente y se rio—Yo también te extrañe—Apreté los libros hacía mí ante sus palabras, Usagi me tenía en la palma de su mano.

Justo cuando nuestros labios se unieron, mi mente se quedó en blanco, sólo escuchando los libros caerse a su suerte en el piso.

Ese día no terminaría ningún reporte.


End file.
